My Prince
by dreamlily
Summary: Sophie still dreams of the boy who once saved her life, her real life prince. She never expected to see him again, especially when she was beginning to develop feelings for someone else...
1. Chapter 1

My Prince:

When she was just a girl~ she expected the world~ but it flew away from her reach~ so she escaped in her dreams~

A little girl stands at a train station, gripping her mothers hand. Her green eyes gazing around the area in curiosity.

She giggled lightly, blue curls bouncing over her shoulders as she tugged on her mom's coat.

"A game?" She whispered with a pleading tone.

"Not right now, Sophie dear." Her mother laughed, pulling out a cellphone as she begins to chatter about something.

Sophie pouted with disdain. Why did her mom have to be so busy all the time? Couldn't she just tell those grumpy business men to go away?

Sighing she wandered off, having gotten bored with standing around and waiting. Her attention was now focused on something much more pleasant, a beautiful butterfly fluttering about.

Oh how she'd do anything to catch it! She tip toed gently, just about to cup her hands around the butterfly when it floated off.

It wouldn't get away from her that quickly. She chased it in circles, not paying much mind to where she was going.

"Gotcha!" She cried out triumphantly, jumping forward to grab the butterfly, it flew off at the last moment, leaving her teetering off the edge into the train tracks.

The trains loud brakes squealed as it approached, but it was clearly unable to stop in time.

Too young to understand, she wasn't sure what was happening. Was she about to lose her life?

Before she could fall into the train tracks a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and tackled her to the floor.

She gazed up at her savior, mouth agape as the gravity of the situation hit her. He saved her.

He was a young boy, perhaps one year older with carrot colored hair. "You should be more careful." He scolded although she could see a genuine worry in his aqua eyes.

She nodded unable to muster a word. He laughed, probably more with relief than anything and stood up, outstretching his hand to help her up.

Blushing slightly she was about to take his hand when she was pulled up from the floor by two hands.

"Don't sit on this dirty floor. It's unlady like!" Her mother scolded, brushing some dirt off her white dress.

"Now come with mummy, the train is here." She gave but one glance at the young boy and stuck her nose up as she took Sophie's hand and dragged her away.

From that day forward was when the dreams started. Dreams of a prince who one day saved her. And she never got to learn his name.

Years later~

Sophie gazed up at the enormous mansion, impressed. She had never seen something so huge in her life, it was like a castle.

She couldn't help but sigh, thoughts of her mother crossing her mind. Just before she had left her mother had gone on and on over the Konzern family riches and how they happened to have a son around her age.

The thought of a prince in a castle excited her to no end, but she had her own dreams to think about. She wanted to be the best blader possible and had worked hard for it.

Now she was to become a member of Excalibur and finally meet her team.

A man dressed in a tuxedo took hold of her luggage and walked with her up the steps to the mansion door. He put down the bags for a moment to ring the bell and the door was shortly opened by another servant.

The inside was just about as stunning as the outside. A large looming entrance way, she felt her curiosity get the best of her once more as she walked around, gazing at a few trinkets placed on some glass shelving.

"Ahem." Came a cough from a voice immediately startling her. She spun around to see a boy, long blond hair down to his shoulders as he stood at the top of the stairs, a rather indifferent look to his expression.

"Hi. I'm Sophie!" She exclaimed walking over to him, hand outstretched to shake. She prayed slightly that she wasn't blushing, feeling rather excited to meet this castles prince.

To her surprise he gave her a rather dirty look, not bothering to accept her hand. Instead he questioned her, "Your Sophie then?"

"That's right." She gushed, a big smile crossing her face. it wasn't often she lost her composure but she was incredibly giddy.

"I am Julian, your leader. Follow me." He responded rather darkly as he motioned her to follow.

"Oh! Certainly." She responded, bowing slightly.

They walked in silence for the longest time, leaving Sophie to her thoughts. Well he wan't the most welcoming prince, but maybe he was shy or something.

"So your home, it's very wonderful." She pointed out, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yes. Do your best not to ruin it." He sneered, stopping in front of a door. "Your room." And with that he walked off, leaving a very confused Sophie alone.

Her dreams were crushed. Perhaps princes didn't exist after all.

But it was okay, she would focus on her BeyBlading. Try as she might to believe that, she couldn't stop the tears from streaking down her face as she ran inside her room and ducked under the covers.

The next few days were among the loneliest of her life. "Prince" Julian seemed to be invested with anything other than her. And apparently the other team mates wouldn't arrive for another few days.

Sighing one day she decided to explore the mansion. Walking through endless halls had been fun at first but now she was growing rather worried. She was obviously lost and the last thing she wanted was to look even more incompetent to that snooty prince.

She was just about sure she'd never get out when she heard the beautiful sound of music drifting through the air.

Sophie followed the sound to a nearby room and peeked her head ever so slightly inside,

The music came from a piano, being played by none other than... Julian?

She had to double take just to make sure, leaning against the door, which caused it to open a crack more.

Julian lifted his head up and gazed over at her, blinking his blue eyes at her questioningly.

"Yes?" He answered, face quickly turning to a sour expression.

"I overheard you playing... your so talented." She complimented, a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"We Konzern's excel in everything." He smiled proudly and stood up, taking her hand as he guided her back to the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" He questioned, placing her hands against the keys.

She rubbed her fingers daintily along the white ivory before looking up at him and shaking her head no.

"I'll show you." He declared, some of his old intimidation wearing off as he directed her keys to play, leaning over her.

"Like this?" She whispered, doing as he instructed as she peered up into his face.

"Yes." He whispered back, gently lowering himself to press his lips against her own.

A kiss with a prince. It was all she could think about for the rest of the day. She smiled, now back up in her bedroom. She lied on her beds satin sheets as she hugged her pillow, heart fluttering.

Could it be she was in love?

Sophie woke up groggily to her alarm the next morning, trying to figure why she set one in the first place. That's when she remembered, the other team mates should have been arriving today.

Stretching she walked over to a wooden cabinet that held her clothing and rummaged through it's contents, trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to come off professional but at the same time she wanted to dress nicely to impress her prince.

After taking many outfits off of hangers and examining it against her body in a large mirror, she finally decided on a white dress. It had always been her lucky color.

It took her several more minutes to fuss with her long blue hair, but today she wanted everything to go perfectly. Nothing could go wrong.

Meeting in Julian's large gym had seemed to make sense enough. They would all be spending a lot of time together there from now on training, which Sophie didn't mind one bit. She'd get closer to Julian this way.

Walking inside, she was immediately greeted by a large male, a big smile across his face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Klaus." He informed her, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She laughed, getting dizzy from the force of his hand shake.

"And my name is Wells." A voice called out from behind her.

"Hello Wells. I'm Sophie. It's-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she turned to face him. It was impossible, it couldn't have been but there was no mistaking that carrot hair and aqua eyes... was there?

The same as her savior...

_I own no rights to metal fight beyblade, nor cold plays song paradise. I hope you enjoyed. Should I continue?~ lily_


	2. Chapter 2

My Prince: 2

_The same as her savior..._

Wells blinked his eyes in confusion, wondering what was wrong but she was once again left speechless.

There was no way this could be the same boy that saved her life. And even if he was, how could she possibly bring it up to him?

Just then Julian came up next to Wells and began to announce, "Welcome, to the Konzern gym. Among here we have some of the most advanced machinery in the world. I do hope you plan on using it to your advantage."

He continued to give some speech of sorts but Sophie could hardly listen. She felt sick to her stomach.

Who knew if he even remembered, the memory she relayed in her thoughts every single day since then.

And on top of that her heart belonged to Julian now...

"Are you okay?" Wells questioned in concern, shaking her from her thoughts.

She realized all of her team mates were staring at her now, but she could barely manage a reply as she felt her knees growing weak, the room around her spinning.

Sophie didn't understand quite what was going on, she needed time to think, and the space around her felt like she was being suffocated.

She nearly fell over but was quickly stopped by Klaus catching her.

Julian seemed rather annoyed and spoke sharply, "Klaus, take Sophie back to her room. We have no time for weakness right now."

No. How could everything had gone so wrong? Looking weak in front of her team, pathetic in front of julian and probably weird to wells.

Tears blinded her as she was carried back to her room by Klaus, who was trying his best to sooth her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered up at him, feeling bad he had to be distracted from training because of her.

"Hey it's okay. You can't help feeling sick. Rest up." Klaus patted her shoulder with a smile, opening the door for her.

"Thanks. Your the best" She giggled with a bit of relief. He was so sweet...

"Your welcome." He blushed ever so slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood in her doorway, silent for a few minutes before finally saying, "If you ever need anything, you can come to me." And with that he closed her door for her and walked off, most likely back to the gym.

Sophie gazed around her room in disdain. For a room so large, you wouldn't expect to feel so alone.

She crawled underneath her blanket covers and lied there, feeling like a child as her thoughts floated elsewhere.

_"Mom?" Sophie's voice trembled as she searched around her house, her mother no where to be found. Of course there were an abundance of nannies wandering about but she didn't want a bunch of caretakers. She wanted her mother to be there, to take care of her, to never leave her side..._

She was just about drifting off to sleep when she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She mumbled, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi there. I was told to come check up on you." Wells informed her as he stepped inside, eyes examining around her room.

"I'm fine."She stuttered, eyes lowered to the floor.

"That's good." He smiled slightly, as he came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

She knew her cheeks were flushing bright red but he didn't seem to make any motion of noticing so.

"Look."He whispered, revealing a shiny object from his pocket. It was a white Bey, the insignia of a whale etched on it's face bolt.

"It's beautiful..." She murmured, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Indeed. And it yours, from Julian." He told her, gently placing it in her hands.

"Really?" She squeaked in excitement. Perhaps that Julian knew her better than she figured.

"Yes." He laughed, pulling another object from his pocket. A Bey, exactly similar to hers other than it's grey color. "This is my Bey. From now on we'll be working as partners."

Sophie froze for a moment, not sure what to say. It shouldn't matter who she worked with, they were all a team, but she wished now more than ever it was anyone else.

She could barely talk in front of Wells and worse it was tearing her heart apart. Julian, Wells? She wasn't sure where her feelings belonged anymore.

That is when she felt him clutch her hand, looking up into her eyes with a smile."I do hope your feeling better."

Sophie nodded, feeling her face flush red once more.

"There's something I have to say." Wells murmured, brushing a stand of her light blue curls from her face.

He was so close...

_Hope you liked! Please remember to review~ lily _


End file.
